Shutokou no Densetsu
by IronShounen
Summary: After countless of defeats, the Thirteen Devils disband permanently. With everyone going their separate ways and leaving the expressway to unsure hands, the shutokou scene forever changes. A rude awakening causes one girl to dive into the shutokou in hopes of finding out the truth. Story takes place 17 years after the events of Kaido Battle 3. Game cast will be OOC to fit the story
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this was a story by me around 5 or 6 years ago. After reading through it, I decided to rewrite it. I'm not perfect when it comes to my English skills at it's not my mother tongue but I try my best. That's why there may be parts where I'd have trouble explaining something. Especially the technical tidbits.

Anyway, this is based on Shutokou Battle, also known as Tokyo Xtreme Racer in the west. I've based it on SB01 or TXR3. I'm debating whether or not I should still include the cameos from Wangan Midnight and Initial D.

* * *

December 19, 20XX - 2 A.M.  
Kuroe Residence, Kasumigaseki Tokyo

A mess of long brown hair littered across almost a third of the bed. A girl in her mid teens quietly slumbered in her room. She was wrapped in a thick comforter getting as much warmth as she possibly could. Having the air conditioner maxed didn't help one bit.

"Nng... Cold..", the teen mumbled. "Mom.. Turn off the A/C...", she added cutely. Peeking through heavy eyelids, she scanned the dark room looking for her mother's silhouette that should have been next to her.

Realizing that she was alone, she took a quick glance at the digital clock next to her bed. 2 AM it says in a bright red font. She felt a chill run down her spine and she couldn't help but feel like something bad would be happening soon.

Shrugging it off as the cold, she continued her previous train of thought where her mother could have gone. 'Bathroom maybe?', she guessed. With that thought, she half forced, half dragged herself out of the bed and turned off the air conditioner before walking back and dropping herself onto the soft mattress. Promptly falling asleep.

She would soon find out how right she was.

* * *

The expressway neared empty tonight. With little hazards and police having long since forgotten, the shutokou have slowly transformed into a circuit for street racers young and old alike. Battle for supremacy. Between teams. Between rivals. It didn't matter. The re-emergence of this long run game had attracted much more than simple racers.

The veterans run for the honor. The legacy and legend passed down from one another. In hopes of running with the emperor of the highway.

Some race for fun. The adrenaline and the rush you get from the races, enough to fuel you for the entire night.

Some race for the fame. It isn't a secret how much exposure you get nowadays from the underground racing scene. Some say there are even sponsors going undercover to scout new drivers.

Some race to wreak havoc. With no police that could match up to their speed, they have no one but themselves to hold them back from causing chaos.

Some race because they have nothing else left. Addicted. The sense of speed like drugs to them.

One such woman, Setsuko Kuroe was among those.

Earlier tonight, a team had messaged her that some rowdy hashiriyas were tearing across the inner circular route or C1. For her, that simple message said a lot. It was time she put her battle gear on again and show everyone else who exactly ruled these streets. Just like seventeen years ago.

She looked to her daughter who was sleeping next to her, contemplating whether or not to wake her up. She decided against it and leaned to kiss her on the cheek. Whispering a quick good bye before changing into some decent clothes before grabbing her keys.

Twirling it in her hands and with a whistle of a long forgotten tune, she was gone.

* * *

Okay so that's that. If there were any errors, I apologize. Some feedback and help would be appreciated. Also, I don't want to commit. I'm almost a graduating student in college and this is just some of my ways to relieve some stress so please don't complain when I don't update. I'm currently double checking and adding on to the next chapter. It's around 70~80% done. Probably a lot longer than this prologue.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Notice

Hey guys! It's been a while. I just wanted you to know that this story has not been abandoned. (If there are people reading this.) My reason is simple and I know a lot of people can relate to me. I'm currently a senior in college and I'm having all sorts of crap thrown at me both in and out of school. It's stressful and I've had a lot on my plate for the past months.

Anyway, I'm glad to announce that I still have the outline for the story so I'll slowly be working on it. I can't say when I'll update though because my thesis is taking up most of my life right now but I have a couple of friends that are helping me with this so it would come out better. I'll try widening my vocabulary when I have the time. I know some parts in the previous chapter sounded redundant.

I'm really new at writing so yeah. Until then, thanks for reading! To the two who reviewed, thank you for the feedback! It's a good feeling to know that someone reads your work. For the past/present/future tense, I was confused with that as well. I'll have to give it to my friend for proof reading. I'll try my best next time.


End file.
